From me For you
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "-Sé que esa persona me está escuchando—en alguna parte y quizá en compañía de alguien—, y es por eso que creí que sería conveniente el poder decir estas palabras...Es demasiado vergonzoso decir estas cosas, ¿lo sabes?- rió, no expresando humor alguno. –Pero creo que ésta será la única oportunidad que tenga para hacerlo. Esta canción es para ti…"Song!Fic-Kise x Kuroko-


Como una nota importante y principal de toda esta historia~...es que fue escrita por mero ocio sin algún fin productivo o que sea la gran cosa c: Si entraron a leer el FanFic (lo cual honestamente se los agradezco), pero la historia no fue de su agrado ante lo del "asco" que resultaron los lyrics~...favor de ahorrarse sus comentarios y no insultar x3 Es la primera vez que intento hacer esto, así que...este es el grandioso trabajo de una gran noob como yo c:!

Siento que la historia no tiene buena redacción/narración y que quizá le faltaron unos cuentos detalles por ahí~...ahí dejaré que ustedes juzguen eso por su propia cuenta x3

Bueno, gracias por pasarse por estos rumbos~!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad. La imagen que se uso de portada tampoco nos pertenece~. **

**Este FanFic es un Song!Fic. Cabe mencionar también, los lyrics que se consideran como la canción misma ES DE MI PROPIEDAD; NO fue copiada de alguna parte y mucho menos sacada de otros lyrics. Alguna similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia(?)**

**Pequeña advertencia: **La personalidad de Kise y Kuroko resulten un poco OCC. Quizá e.e

-Diálogos normales-

_-Diálogos de Televisión-_

_**-Lyrics de la canción-**  
_

* * *

**~From me, For you~**

_(De mí, para ti)_

Recientemente se había encontrado caminando entre las diferentes calles del distrito de Shinjuku. No era porque tuviera una razón de estar ahí, sino porque, desde que las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado, no había tenido nada que hacer. Kagami se lo había recomendado, después de todo. "Salir de en vez en cuando a dar una vuelta es bueno", todavía recordaba sus exactas palabras, y era por ello que ahí se encontraba él: mezclándose entre la masa de gente, su cuerpo más que frío a pesar de todo ese calor corporal que llenaba cada esquina de la misma ciudad.

Regresando su atención al camino que yacía frente a él, logró percatarse de que el semáforo nuevamente se había tornado en rojo.

Los automovilistas actuaban como todos unos locos, deseando más que nada el poder regresar a sus casas a pasar la navidad o simplemente porque querían irse a dormir o a hacer otra cosa que no involucrara el tener que trabajar a tan altas horas de la noche. Aunque, si observaba bien el reloj, la hora que marcaba indicaba que apenas eran las nueve de la noche.

Aún tenía tiempo para regresar a casa; pensó para sí, soplando un poco de aire contra sus desnudas manos.

Diferentes voces hicieron después aparición muy cerca suyo, y girando un poco su cabeza, se encontró con un grupo de estudiantes que parecían de preparatoria apuntando con mucha emoción uno de los grandes televisores que decoraban los edificios del lugar. Un tanto curioso, y tras ver que faltaba tiempo para que el semáforo volviera a tornarse azul, siguió la dirección que el dedo de esa chica apuntaba.

Uno de los programas más famosos de la televisora japonesa se encontraba siendo transmitido.

¿Acaso eso era en algo emocionante?, pensó con cierto sarcasmo, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro ante esa emoción digna de una chica escolar.

El semáforo nuevamente indicaba que se podía cruzar, y él, sin perder más tiempo ahí, se juntó a la masa de personas que deseaban pasar de una acera a la otra. Las mismas chicas seguían caminando a ciertos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo, aún viéndose capaz de de escuchar sus chismes. Kuroko Tetsuya no era un persona que le gustara indagar en la vida personas de las personas, sobre todo desconocidas—la culpa la tenían ellas, siendo que sus voces estaban muy altas, comparándose casi-casi a un grito.

-¡Es Kise Ryouta! ¡Es Kise Ryouta!

Ante el nombre, no pudo evitar el abrir ligeramente los ojos.

Intentó dejar toda su atención sobre ese camino que se encontraba recorriendo, pero no podía ya del todo; de reojo buscaba esa masa de cabellos rubios. Si ellas se encontraban gritando de esa forma, significaba que él se encontraba cerca, ¿no es así? Bueno, en eso deseaba creer.

_-Ah, buenas noches. Me es todo un honor el poder estar aquí; muchas gracias por la invitación._

Esa era su voz, no cabía duda alguna.

Aceleró su paso, llegando más rápido de lo que hubiera querido a la nueva esquina y alejándose del grupo de personas, volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ese gran televisor del que había escuchado a las chicas hablar con anterioridad.

Y ese que se encontraba en la pantalla grande no era otro salvo el mismísimo Kise Ryouta.

No importaba en mucho el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez en que se vieron, el chico se veía igual: sus cabellos un poco más largos, pero sostenían ese mismo corte que no había cambiado desde sus años de secundaria; las facciones de su rostro habían madurado, o eso creía, sintiendo que la cámara o ese posible maquillaje que le hubieran puesto estaban jugando con sus ojos.

Quizá físicamente había cambiado un poco, pero esa boba sonrisa no se podía ver en ninguna otra parte.

_-¡Hemos escuchado que tienes un nuevo Single!- _anunció la persona de la televisora con la que Kise se encontraba hablando, atrayendo a su vez la atención de otros peatones que circulaban por la zona.

Kise tan sólo rió, mostrando una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

_-En realidad, esta es la primera canción que escribo sin el apoyo de nadie.- _admitió. Su lenguaje corporal le hacía entender que se encontraba un poco nervioso, no sabiendo del todo si lo que acababa de decir había estado en lo correcto o no.

Kuroko estaba sorprendido.

Kise Ryouta había sido una de las personas con más confianza y autoestima dentro del área laboral que hubiera conocido—o quizá, era la única que conocía. ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo?, deseaba preguntarle.

Y fue tras ese pensamiento en que una idea boba llegó a su cabeza.

Dudaba si ésta en realidad podría llegar a servirle de algo, sabiendo perfectamente que, tras los años que habían pasado, el rubio bien pudo haber cambiado muchas veces más su número de celular por otro nuevo pero…valía la pena intentar. Con ese pensamiento en mente (y sin mucho entendimiento del qué le había llevado a hacer eso), sacó su propio móvil de su mochila, buscando rápidamente entre los contactos el nombre del chico.

-Kise Ryouta: 00xxxxxxx-

Vaya. Podría decir ahora que el sorprendido era él; por un momento había creído que lo había eliminado en uno de sus tantos accidentes con el móvil su número de contacto. Sonriendo una pequeña sonrisa para sí, seleccionó el nombre, tecleando rápidamente (o lo más rápido que sus congelados dedos le permitieran) un nuevo mensaje, apretando por último el icono de "mandar".

Su trabajo ahí estaba terminado, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

Guardando el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón volvió a posar su atención en el televisor, escuchando el intercambio de palabras entre el locutor y su viejo compañero de equipo.

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde entonces, y todavía no parecía haber resultado.

Al parecer, había cambiado de número móvil.

Fue tan sólo un momento en que cambió su atención para ver qué hora marcaba el reloj, cuando la voz de Kise Ryouta se había vuelto un tanto más energética, completamente distinta a la anterior.

Kuroko no desperdició más tiempo en regresar a ver el programa.

Kise sostenía su móvil en mano, sonrisa en rostro. Ya sea que llegó su mensaje o era mera coincidencia de que el chico sacase su celular varios minutos después de que su mensaje fuese enviado, era algo que realmente desconocía y prefería ignorar.

_-En realidad, ¡me gustaría el poder cantarla!_

Tanto el locutor como una persona que de la nada había aparecido en el programa parecieron sorprendidos ante sus palabras. Quizá, eso no era algo que estaba dentro del itinerario del mismo. Tras un nuevo intercambio de palabra y cambio de acciones—creía que así se decían las cosas, siendo que el locutor dijo algo como "me autorizaron" y cosas en lo relacionado—, el escenario del programa fue cambiado, dejando únicamente a Kise Ryouta en el centro, sentado en una silla y con una guitarra acústica en su posesión.

El chico no decía nada, éste trabajando como todo un profesional afinando una que otra cuerda de su un tanto desgastada guitarra. En el momento en que éste movió los labios, sus palabras fueron algo que le sorprendió: _-Sé que esa persona me está escuchando—en alguna parte y quizá en compañía de alguien—, y es por eso que creí que sería conveniente el poder decir estas palabras._

Su voz parecía sostener cierta melancolía: tan suave, tan llena de sentimiento.

Su voz había salido como un hechizo o un mismo encanto, que cuando Kuroko se dio cuenta, ya había muchas personas alrededor de la zona paradas sin hacer movimiento alguno, sus ojos más que posados en ese acercamiento que la cámara había hecho sobre los avellanados ojos del rubio.

_-Es demasiado vergonzoso decir estas cosas, ¿lo sabes?- _rió, no expresando humor alguno. _–Pero creo que ésta será la única oportunidad que tenga para decirlo. Esta canción es para ti…_

Aclarando su garganta y pasando una vez sus dedos contra todas las cuerdas de la guitarra, creando un sonido combinado, comenzó con su canción. La melodía del principio le parecía un tanto relajada, desconociendo si se trataba de una canción llena de alegría o de tristeza misma. Sabía que la segunda opción sería la más acertada, ya que, de no ser así, ¿por qué era que Kise mostraba una expresión llena de dolor ante cada nota que marcaban sus dedos contra las cuerdas?

_**Robar escenarios siempre fue mi mejor habilidad  
Tomando la guitarra y cantando esta canción  
Ahora tan sólo deseo robar tu atención.**_

Sea a quien sea que esa canción estaba dedicada, Kuroko podía admitir: no solo robaría la atención de esa persona, sino que la atención de todo aquel ser que se encontrara escuchando esa melodía que su entristecida voz creaba contra el micrófono.

_**En ese entonces no existían las palabras  
Mucho menos algo bueno que decir.  
Fue así que emprendí un nuevo camino—buscaré aquello que hacías llamar por corazón.**_

"_**¿Qué es amar algo?"  
A pesar del tiempo la pregunta sigue más que grabada en mi mente.  
Amar es querer, ¿pero exactamente, qué es querer?  
A tú lado, estoy seguro que podré encontrar la respuesta.**_

Regresó al mismo silencio en que había comenzado, dejando que sus dedos jugaran habilidosamente sobre cada cuerda de la guitarra, sobre cada nota. No era buen conocedor de instrumentos musicales, pero con sólo escucharle, sabía que en ésta no había error alguno.

"_**No importa lo lejos, los dos estaremos juntos"  
Ingenuamente quise creer.  
Al verte descarté el dolor de mi corazón,  
¿fuiste consiente del poder que tenía tu sonrisa en mí?**_

_**¿Tan malo era anhelar por una boba historia de amor?  
Con tenerte a mi lado podía pensar en una.  
Mi más grande secreto.  
Los dos juntos, entrelazando nuestras manos—Vamos, tan sólo ésta vez, ayúdame a hacer ese sueño en realidad.**_

Cerca de él podía escuchar nuevas voces—no, en realidad no eran eso. Su atención fue cambiada en un rápido movimiento a una niña que se encontraba caminando en compañía de su madre, la pequeña aferrándose fuertemente al pantalón de su mayor—lo notó un poco tarde, siendo una pequeña lágrima aquello que se encontraba decorando su pálida mejilla.

¿Por qué lloraba?, quería preguntarle.

Aunque en sí la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Acaso era Kise quien estaba llorando?

_**Por favor, dime si esto parece una tragedia.  
Así podre aclarar que en realidad no lo es.  
¿O lo será?  
Supongo que son mis sentimientos lo que en realidad debería de confesar.**_

Inconscientemente, se encontró asintiendo.

Ante sus oídos, esa en realidad parecía una canción trágica a una canción de amor.

_**Es porque te amo,  
que me encuentro cantando esta canción.  
Es porque eres único,  
que con lágrimas en los ojos escribo esta canción.**_

_**Confiando en este sentimiento,  
sin rumbo fijo seguí caminando.  
"Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver"  
Tan sólo en eso necesitaba creer.**_

¿"Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver"?

_**Robar escenarios siempre fue mi mejor habilidad  
Tomando la guitarra y cantando esta canción  
Ahora tan sólo deseo robar tu corazón.**_

Se perdían las palabras, y su guitarra volvía a tomar todo control sobre la situación.

Así fue por unos segundos, cuando su voz volvió a salir—cada vez más fuerte, cada vez intentando expresar todo aquello que se había esforzado por plasmar en simples palabras en hojas de papel.

_**¿Puedes escuchar los latidos de éste corazón?  
Tan rápido. Acelerado. Gritando.  
Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?**_

"_**Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver"**_

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa misma frase.

_**Los dos juntos,  
compartiendo una alocada y boba historia de amor.  
Vamos.  
Ayúdame a hacer ese sueño en realidad.**_

_**¿Escuchas?  
Los latidos de mi loco corazón.  
Por esa sonrisa.  
Por el día en que nos volvamos a ver.**_

La melodía que creaba la guitarra se volvía cada vez más lento, muriendo conforme la misma canción iba terminando. Lenta, serenamente. No sabía si había más palabras por ser dichas, o si ese era el final mismo de la canción.

Kise todavía tenía los labios medio partidos, cabizbaja dejando que todo su cabello cubriera completamente de toda vista ajena sus propios ojos.

_**Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver,  
seguiré cantando.  
Esperando así,  
que mi voz te logre alcanzar.**_

Dentro del estudio mismo o en las calles de Shinjuku, los aplausos de la gente hacían eco con tanta fuerza en sus oídos que parecía que estuvieran dentro de un concierto mismo.

Ya no había nada más que hacer ahí.

-"Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver", huh.- citó para sí, metiendo sus manos dentro de la protección de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Girando sobre sus pies continuó con su camino inicial, ignorando las voces de los locutores y esas nuevas palabras que escapaban por los labios del rubio.

Llegando a una nueva esquina y estando a punto de volver a cruzar la calle, sintió un nuevo vibrar contra su pierna. Un mensaje le había llegado, y tenía la pequeña corazonada de saber de quién sería.

Deteniéndose en su camino y sacando su móvil, se dispuso a leer el mensaje.

-_Feliz navidad, Kurokocchi…- _leyó en voz alta.

Ciertamente, Kise Ryouta nunca fallaba en asombrarle.

-Gracias,- murmuró para nadie en particular, guardando otra vez su celular –por dejarme escuchar tus sentimientos, Kise-kun.

* * *

**N/A:**

La idea principal es completamente distinta a lo que salió ._. Aunque en realidad, por un momento estuve a punto de postear nomás la canción(?) sola como poema y nada más: sin historia, sin nada. Pero nuuuh, debía tener algo de historia ;-; A-aunque, sigo diciendo, salió muy diferente.

A las personas que les haya gustado todo eso, les gradezco. O a esas personas que le dieron una oportunidad y se pasaron a leer, también c:

Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir~. Seguiré escribiendo mis demás historias x3

Greetings~!

**_-BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**

**_-CAELUM-_**


End file.
